


River of Roses

by gothkurata



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Post-Deltarune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkurata/pseuds/gothkurata
Summary: This is the first fanfiction that I'll ever post on here. If things get intense in future chapters I will make sure to put a warning at the start of the chapter!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	River of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I'll ever post on here. If things get intense in future chapters I will make sure to put a warning at the start of the chapter!

There Kris stood, staring out over the town. They had come a long way, having to drag the old rusty birdcage in an old wagon that they had rarely used ever since their brother went off to University. When they first started off, the wagon had been missing a wheel. It took some convincing to get their mom to buy a new one without drawing suspicion to themself, though that in itself was difficult. 

Kris and their passenger trudged through the muddy path, not even close to nearing their destination. The passenger was their soul,  _ a _ soul. One Kris had refused to accept as their own, because this soul had a voice.

“Where are you taking me?” It asked, “I want to go home. Where is Toriel?”

Kris would refuse to answer it; every time it spoke it made them shiver. They would ignore its cries and questions. It didn’t need to know. Though even Kris had questions, mostly why this soul was so…  _ noisy. _ They had never heard it before, this voice. Why it came so suddenly, the day Kris was forced to accompany Susie on the way to the storage closet, the day they had discovered the dark world, Kris didn’t know. They felt as though they were losing control of themself. They had to do something.

And that led to now. Kris pulling on a beaten down wagon with a birdcage carrying a soul. A soul that refused to stay quiet.

They reached a ledge, looking out over it. It wasn’t anything Kris hadn’t seen before, they’d gone exploring many times, though this was the first time they had traveled so far alone. They grabbed the birdcage and walked close to the edge. The soul was quiet. It knew exactly what was about to happen.

Kris hauled the cage over the cliff. Watching only for a moment until it dropped onto the ground below. 

They began to drag the wagon back home, since they no longer needed to worry about the soul.

Or so they believed.

At the bottom of a rocky slope, lay a broken birdcage. Battered and warped, but open. 

The soul, however, managed to survive. 

It did take damage, but not enough to destroy it. It should have already been destroyed long ago when it separated from Kris’s body. However, its determination was strong enough to keep it alive for so long that it refused to disappear; though that may have been beneficial to it, it was just stubborn.

The soul continued to keep itself together. It needed a vessel to survive, so it formed its own. Slowly, it manifested a body. It wasn’t perfect- the soul had never created its own vessel, and it never thought it needed to- but continued to create and destroy itself until it had a similar form to Kris, though there were differences. 

The soul stood. Then it began to walk. It hadn’t realized how difficult walking was until it actually  _ tried _ \- The soul wasn’t human, nor monster, it was pure determination. The determination to survive. The determination to keep going, up the rocky slope, its body falling apart more and more with every scratch. The determination to finally make it to the top. 

The soul dragged its faux body across the hilltop, until the town was once again in view. It looked over the town. It looked to be much smaller to the soul, now standing above it. A small, quaint town surrounded by hills, mixed with monsters and humans. Well, mostly monsters. The soul hadn’t seen other humans besides Kris. Maybe… Kris wasn’t actually human?

The soul shook its head. No, that couldn’t be a possibility. Kris was supposed to be the soul’s  _ vessel _ . It thought it was quite rude how Kris ripped it out of them, as if it were some...  _ parasite _ . In fact, it was quite offended. 

Even now, the soul felt hurt that Kris had rejected it like that. 

But it didn't matter. The soul would soon be back, and everything would be the way it was supposed to. The soul continued onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry that it's a short chapter, only 680 words @_@.. The next chapter will be longer. Thanks to Yugi for editing, i think it came out much better afterwards!


End file.
